What I know about you
by RedBloodedTalisman
Summary: I knew so little about you and yet you had my heart already... AU, KenKao pairing. A little blue but lovely.
1. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin's characters, manga or anime… but someday I'll have my very own Kenshin …. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

A/N: If this was a movie it would be a "blue movie" for anyone who doesn't understand the style watch "The little Buddha" or "Lost in Translation"… you'll get the point.

**ENJOY!**

The sound of her steps resounded on the empty mansión so loud it made her stiffen a little. It was so old and empty, she wondered if it was so good to be living there alone, but the thought didn't last long, after all she wasn't alone anymore and the remembrance of her roommate made her blush lightly; for a moment she could imagine the twitching of his ears upon hearing her stepping closer to his room.

How long had it been since they met each other? She sighed as she opened the door with her free hand and tried to balance the trail of food in the other.

"Kaoru-donno is already time for supper?"

"Yeah… it is, I brought you something really tasty"

The man turned around from his spot at the window and walked awkwardly to a chair near the bed then sat down.

"It smells good"

"I'm getting better at the cooking part"

She turned on a tall lamp that was located on a corner of the room, it didn't light up much the room but it was enough for her to see and watch her steps.

"Kenshin… do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" the light she had turned on gave a new side to the skin color of the man she called Kenshin. He was very pale and on top of it had a bright red hair color which gave his skin an even paler look, still (Kaoru thought) he was a beautiful man and she was thankful he couldn't see how she blushed as she poured some tea for him.

"Why would you want to go out with me Kaour-donno, I doubt I would be a good company, you would be dragging me most of the time"

"I think you need some air, to stretch your legs a little, you know? Maybe a walk by the sea… it would do you good"

Kenshin smiled softly at her direction with his eyes closed and then proceeded to eat his meal and before Kaoru finished hers he was over and staring with his eyes closed in the direction of the window, if you could call that staring.

"Do you miss the old you?"

"No… not really"

"Really?"

"I got what I deserved for what I've done in my past and yet I can live happily around someone so gentle like yourself Kaoru-donno, so I really think I'm better this way than the man I used to be, I guess I understand the world a little better"

He turned his head to look at her when he heard a chair moving followed her movement as she walked towards the window.

"You know something… I don't care about what you've done in your past am just glad I got to meet you" She opened the window letting the cold ocean breeze enter the room "You're really the cutest vampire I've known"

Kenshin only blushed a little which was already a change to his pale skin and bowed his head frowning. She sensed the dread and sadness coming.

"So… will you tell me more about your story?" she walked to the bed and sat down comfortably over it "Am all ears"

Kenshin smiled softly again revealing a sharp looking fang on the corner of his lips giving his smile a sort of grin feeling she couldn't help shiver about.

"It was so long ago but I can still remember it, I guess its part of my curse to be able to remember every little detail"

"How did she look like?"

"She wasn't tall, you're high maybe with black hair and black eyes, pale fair skin and the elegance of a deity, I figured she was a vampire since the first moment I saw her but she was the first female vampire to caught my eye so well"

He licked his lips instinctively. "I did gave in and tried to enjoy a life with her, little I knew about what she really wanted, in the end she turned me to other vampires… she was looking revenge because I killed her vampire lover a few years before and I didn't know…"

"But she did love you…"

"I will never really know, after all she died protecting me, but maybe she re considered it and that was why she turned me into a vampire"

"Why would she?"

"To punish me by turning me into the creature I was devoted to destroy"

"Ironic… huh? A vampire hunter turned to a vampire"

"Yeah… but I didn't stop… you know I continued to be a vampire for long, until that happened"

"You lost your sight…"

At this point of his narrative she felt the memories coming to her somehow making her smile against the depressive tone in Kenshin's story.

She was the daughter of a known sword master but he died while she was still young and she had to struggle to make a living with what her father had taught her, becoming a teacher of her father sword school and dropping her own studies on the way… but in the end it wasn't enough and she was going to lose her home.

That was when he came into her life. A friend of hers; a doctor, knowing her situation decided to help and one day he visited her with the intention of a proposal (not a marriage one xP) she didn't suspected. One of his patients was looking for a place to stay close to him since he lived quite far away from the doctor's clinic and was looking for an isolated place, with barely no company and close to the sea, funny thing she thought; her house fitted the description so well it seemed made up.

But it wasn't. The man arrived one night with doctor Gensai (that was the doctors name) dressed in a black suit and gloves but to top it all he was covered with a cloak hiding his face from her and so he didn't accepted the tour around the house Kaoru offered instead he glanced at the doctor like giving an indication and the doctor spoke for him.

"He's tired now, he wishes to go directly to rest if possible… could you show us to his room?"

"Sure…" she said doubtful, somehow he didn't seem tired… instead he seemed restless but she guide them upstairs where she took them to a room on the end of the hallway, it was quite dark even thought it was still 7.

"This place is shielded from the sun during the morning like you requested Himura-san, so you'll be fine here… breakfast is at 6, lunch at noon and dinner at 8… about the laundry there's a little door for it on a corner of your walking closet, I'll show it to you if you can't find it yourself and that'll be all"

"Thank you so much for taking him in" Kaoru felt a tinge of pain in her chest and tried to suppress the feeling of anger rising in her stomach, instead she smiled politely and bowed to doctor Gensai and Kenshin, she was too proud too show her feelings and almost too proud to admit she was unable of keeping her fathers house on her own.

"No… thanks to you Himura-san, you're generous pay for this simple room and house will help me keep my home, so I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I promise you'll feel comfortable here for as long as you wish to stay"

When Kaoru straightened herself from her bow she was able to catch a glimpse of a curious smile of surprise from the shadow under the cloak. Had he notice her struggle? She waved the thought away and instead she bowed again and left the room.

Now Kaoru was looking directly to the man's face and she could tell how things have changed, after all now she could say they were friends or something like it.

Doctor Gensai visited Kenshin from time to time to check on him. He told Kaoru Kenshin was allergic to sun light and preferred to sleep during the day so he wouldn't be up for breakfast, also he told her he had eat no vegetables but various types of meat also he would send for him bottles of wine with a medicine for him every month, she had to serve him every day 1 bottle of said wine.

Kaoru only wondered why he would never speak to her, soon she found out.

The sun was up in the sky, it was the middle of summer and she was melting under the heat, it was a good thing she was washing clothes so at list she could be a little fresh under the cold water.

"Maybe I could dive take a cold bath after this… it would be perfect" she smiled at the idea and threw the last of the clothing inside a basket and pulled the basket up carrying it to the yard where she would hang it to dry, but was stopped when she heard a loud scream of pain coming from inside the mansion.

It took her seconds to react and soon she was upstairs running to his door but he wasn't there when she looked to the other side of the hallway… the door to her room was open, but she couldn't think of the implication while she ran again towards the door and the moment she opened it she felt a cold wave bath her. Those where the worst minutes she had ever experiment in her life as she closed the door, the curtains and pulled a heavy bed cover over his body lying on the floor.

She touched him and his skin was hot; some steam was coming out of his pores. She was panicking as she dragged him still under the cover to her bathroom where she covered the window with the bed cover and threw him on the bathtub and turned on the water. Several minutes passed until his brow relaxed and he began breathing evenly. She dropped to her knees letting go a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Himura-san… are you alright?"

He didn't answer, instead he turned his head to her and then she realized he didn't have his cloak over him and she could see him clearly; the bright red of his hair against the pale white of his face, he was young and had a delicate facial features, anyone would confuse him with a girl with such a face.

"Himura-san you could catch a cold if you stay inside the tub too much, it will be better if you help me take you to your room" he still didn't answer and seemed to be breathing difficultly "Himura-san… please…?"

She expected him to nod or something but instead he opened the eyes he was keeping closed and she saw the most amazing eyes she had ever seen; they were a pure gold color against a deep black; she was fascinated, so stunned she didn't notice when he got up and out of the tub, keeping eye contact with him he pulled her close to him then against the wall beside the tub.

Kaoru opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as she got lost on his eyes then magic happened as he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Karou…" her name came out of his lips like something soft and alcoholic burning down her throat and warming up down her belly. She closed her eyes as he got closer to her pushing her head aside to uncover the skin of her neck, a scent of sandal flowers coming to her nose when she felt odd… why was she so numb? What was happening? Then she felt a couple of sharp ends caressing her skin and immediately pushing him away from her making him fall over to the other side.

"Himura-san…!" she looked at the state she was in, he was damped and had gotten her own clothes wet, also her blouse was torn exposing half of her breasts. She was flushed and confused when he got up slowly and opened his eyes again, this time she realized they were no longer gold but instead they were a clear lavender.

"Kaoru-dono, I apologize for my behavior and I assure you I'll be gone tonight, you'll never lay eyes on me again"

He got up with that and walked to the bathroom door when Kaoru got up and moved quickly before him closing the door in front of him.

"You're not leaving, I do demand instead you tell me what are you and what is going on"

Kenshin stood looking at her surprised but then lowered his head and closed his eyes again.

"Guide me to my room then, Kaoru-dono" she felt a shiver run down her spine as he pronounced her name again, but quickly opened the door and taking him by the arm he guided him to his room.

There she made him sat on his bed and she sat next to him on the bed. He got tense the moment she sat but tried to remain calm as he looked inside his night stand and got out a bottle he drank completely, then feeling better he turned around to where she was sitting.

"I'm a vampire Kaoru-dono, I'm allergic to the sun because of it and it weakens me to be under it, so much it can kill me" he stopped for a couple of seconds expecting a response from the girl but it never came so he decided to continue "I'm blind but since I'm a vampire I have a strongly developed sense of hearing so I don't really need it to live, doctor Gensai still thinks I can regain it but I don't think the same, that's why he brought me here, he wants to have me close to him for his research, also to keep me isolated from other vampires who could be able to take advantage of this situation"

"Do you drink blood?" he was surprised for a moment to hear her question but turned his head to the other side as he answered "Yes, but only the bottled one doctor Gensai makes for me"

_Medicine huh…. _She thought "But you were gonna suck mine, weren't you?"

"We don't really suck blood… but yes, I was going to drink from you and am terribly sorry and ashamed of my behavior, I skipped a meal before and the sun made me too weak to control my impulses, and that's why I believe it's better if I leave, you've been risking your life taking care of me for too long already and there's no need"

"I decide what to do with my life Kenshin" He was surprised again at the confidence in her tone and the confidence to call a vampire by his name, also the fact that she wasn't questioning the reality of his nature.

"Now that I know you're a vampire I'll take care you don't skip a meal ever again, also I won't leave more open curtains around, if you need anything be sure to say it to me and don't worry, I won't say a word about to anyone"

Kenshin smiled at her and blushed softly. "Thank you Kaoru-dono, you're too kind to me…"

"Naah… just keep paying and I'll be kind, okay?" she got up and walked to the door "I have to save the laundry I was doing and I'll go make some dinner, you'll tell me about your life when I get back…"

She left and that was the way she started having dinner with him every time she could, other days she would study on her room or made bamboo swords she would later sell on the nearest city. Her life was basically the same except for the fact that now she had a vampire room mate.


	2. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Then again… I DON'T OWN THEM OR HIM! T_T Don't remind me of my misery…

**ENJOY!**

The sun was setting quickly and Kaoru was finishing dinner quickly as well, she was anxious to go out with Kenshin.

"Kenshin, be sure to take a coat it's kind of chilly out side"

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono, I'm taking my cloak…" he appeared in front of the entrance to the kitchen with the cloak on one arm and the other holding a thick cane.

"What's the cane for?"

"If any human sees a blind man walking without one he will wonder how can he walk in so well anyway…"

"I'll be guiding you so you don't have to worry" Kenshin expression did worry so Kaoru gave out a sigh "Alright, I'll let you take the cane"

"Thank you Kaoru-dono"

"You should drop the 'dono' you know… we're not on those terms anymore, we're friends right?"

"Sure Kaoru-dono, but I still think I owe you too much, I like to show my gratitude and respect by treating you the way you deserve"

He was too formal and too straight forward about it, it remainded her of samurais and all that stuff her father used to tell her about, oh… she almost forgot she was on the presence of an actual samurai, one who had been living for centuries already.

She made him talk to her about almost every detail about his life and even thought he would refuse to tell her, she could actually get it out of him the next time she asked, she didn't know why but he would open to her like anyone to their private diary. Maybe that's what she was to him, a private diary where he could on load from his back the past that was stopping him from moving forward, or at list she hoped that.

He had been a samurai, worked for a Shogun and fought in many battles; killed many man. But even thought he was in history books because of his strength as the 'battousai' he was remembered in the hidden world of the vampires as one of the best vampire-hunters, now he was blind and at the mercy of any vampire he might come across, or so Kaoru considered for what she had heard from doctor Gensai. She had to protect him and take care of him… she couldn't help the smile coming and the blush forming on her cheeks as she told herself so; she was just like a wife. But then another thought crossed her mind and made her sad, he had already had a wife… and he loved her dearly, she could tell.

"Kaoru-dono?" his voice broke the spell her bitter thoughts have brought on her and she turned of the stove and walked over to Kenshin guiding him outside along with her.

They walked to the beach and there they took of their shoes and walked a long time around the beach until they reached the limit of her land and Kenshin decided to sit down while Kaoru played with the waves coming to the shore with her feet.

Kenshin smiled warmly hearing her laugh and tried to imagine how she would look like. Doctor Gensai had said she had white skin, black hair and dark bluish eyes, she sounded beautiful to him anyway and she smelled… for a moment he felt the guilt hit him but her laughs made him relax and let his thoughts carry on about her scent of jasmine flowers and rain, it was that scent what took him out of his room and into hers that day.

He knew she was doing the laundry, he could sense her outside washing and his carelessness draw him to her door where the scent was coming from, maybe from her bathroom where she had taken a bath before and he had been able to sense her bathing too, giving specs of gold to his lavender eyes. She smelled of something he wanted and he couldn't have, as if all his life he had been searching for her and now that he had found her he couldn't have her because of his curse.

But he had met her because of his curse… the irony of the situation sucked and he winced at the pain he felt on his not beating heart.

He made a mistake that day when he opened her door; it was obvious she would have left the windows open to freshen up her bedroom from the heat of the day and it was obvious she didn't need it covered, yet he opened the door and in seconds the sun rays hit him, confusion knocking him to the floor, pain making him scream as loud as he could, the only thought in his mind was the girl running quickly to his aid. He lost consciousness for a moment and regained when he felt the cold water running over him, it felt nice but then her voice reached his ears and he sensed the worry and panic in her voice as well as the scent coming out her making him dizzy and hungry.

She tried calling him again and he was already breathing hard to control himself when he opened his eyes and desire took over his motions, she was looking so delicious against the wall, staring at him, her skin flushed and her lips trembling ever so lightly with a desire for him, he moved her head to the side and caressed her hair away as he brought his fangs against her skin but before he could do anything she pushed him away and the sudden change made him react and calm himself.

After such an incident he had promised himself never to lay a finger on Kaoru again; she was too pure and innocent, too sweet and gentle to be taint her, and he would be leaving anyway, he had to leave for her own good. If a vampire find him and he wasn't able to protect her? God… he would never be able to forgive himself, he would continue to send her money so she wouldn't lose the place she loved so much but they would never see each other again.

"Kenshin, I'm thinking maybe we could have a picnic tomorrow"

"A picnic Kaoru-dono?"

"Yeah… wouldn't it be nice to eat outside and enjoy this fresh air and the sound of the ocean? It's really so calm and magical…"

"It sounds perfect for tomorrow"

"Good! Now we should return, food is getting cold and I don't want to go back to late"

"Yes Kaoru-dono"

They walked side by side up the hill while Kaoru was humming a song when Kenshin stopped and before Kaoru knew what was happening he shoved her to the ground and kneeling over her he covered both of them with his cloak. A loud explosion came seconds later and within a few more seconds Kenshin knocked something out of their way, carry her on his arms and took her to the mansion.

He got her on her feet again quickly and with a click of his cane he drove it to his hip and pulled a sword out of it. Kaoru could only stare confused at him as he moved away from the house expecting their attacker to come out, then it struck her; someone had attacked her an she had seen him dressed in black as he carried her, but he was blind, how could he? Then she saw a black shadow attack Kenshin so fast he was only able to protect himself from most of the blows he was sending, his claws scratching and cutting his skin many times.

Kaoru panicked and ran inside the house coming out again a moment later with a bokuto and ran closer to them, later hiding the bokuto behind her and falling to the ground she gave out a loud cry of pain, the vampire hit Kenshin and sent him flying a few meters away and quickly appeared in front of her smiling.

"It seems Battousai had a snack he was trying to hide, to bad you can't stay put" she closed her eyes as he launched against her.

Kenshin felt pain run through him and for a moment considered laying still on the ground and let him finish his curse when he heard a voice screaming and suddenly got up from the ground and tried to ran towards her when he saw the limb body lying almost on top of her. She had killed the vampire.

Back at the house he carried her to her room and to her bathroom, not taking of her clothes he placed her on the bathtub and left the water fill the tub with her inside until it was full, then he took a cloth from a cabinet and cleansed her face from the blood, after that he got up and made to leave but before he could she grabbed his sleeve, so he turned around and kneeled in front of her again.

"Kaoru…?" it took only a moment after he said her name for her to start crying and she cried until she fell asleep.

Kenshin paced for long minutes around her bedroom until he brazed himself and took her out of bathtub, carefully he placed her over a towel he had over the floor. He hesitated for a few seconds and then went to search her wardrobe for some clothes, a couple minutes later he came back with a dress he had seen her using as a pajama. Taking care not to harm her or wake her he undressed her and dressed her to later carry her to her bed, there he murmured his goodbyes and left.

Kaoru woke up filling ill; really dizzy and tired, but still she got up and looked for her shoes, then she saw them across the bedroom apparently wet and remember the events of the past night.

"Kenshin…" his name escaped her lips while she ran out of her bedroom and across the hallway to his just to find it empty, of his things and of him… it was as if he had never been there… not a note or a sign… nothing to assure her he would come back, that he was okay or where he was going.

"Why…" she barely spoke the words and chocked on her own tears trying to stop them. After last night's events there was really no way he would have stayed.

_I'm sorry… I don't know how… but I have to see you again… so please forgive me for searching for you…__ and please, wait for me…_


	3. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin's characters, manga or anime… but someday I'll have my very own Kenshin …. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

A/N: If this was a movie it would be a "blue movie" for anyone who doesn't understand the style watch "The little Buddha" or "Lost in Translation"… you'll get the point.

**ENJOY!**

Darkness covered the mansion making it creepy to look at, at least for 'normal' people... but not for him. The tall man walked up the stairs and knocked at the door, only a few minutes later the door opened and a slim girl with long dark hair appeared.

"I assume you are miss Kamiya, right?"

"You must be... Sagara" the girl said grimly.

"Yeah... I am, but you can call me Sano"

"Call me Kamiya-san" again the grim tone in her voice, Sanosuke only made a 'tsk' sound with his teeth as she led him inside the mansion.

The place was dark, barely no light even thought it was the middle of the night and there was no moon outside. Also the place was a real mess; books lying everywhere, notes stamped on the walls or painted over them, quotes on small piece of papers hanging from the chair or all over the windows... books on the kitchen, bathroom, dorm... everywhere.

"I've seen you've been doing quite a research, didn't know you where so much into the vampire stuff"

"I am, but I don't talk so openly about it"

She took a notebook from the couch and motioned him to sit down, which he did quickly and the girl went to sit in front of him in another couch.

"I made you come all the way here so I won't waste your time anymore" she threw him another notebook she had picked up from the couch with a page marked by a lace.

"You've studied my masters blood..?" his eyes were big and surprised.

"I did"

"How did you get it?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, it's mine and his little secret" she smiled shyly and Sanosuke felt a really strange warmth coming to his cheeks. _An old lover of his? impossible.. he wouldn't have made such a mistake of letting her take his blood... but how did she got it? _

"Don't worry, I didn't attack him and I promise I will never cause him any suffering or attempt to take his life... as his right hand you must be concerned about my intentions with him, but you don't have anything to worry about, I'm harmeless"

"That's an understatement, you're a human" he looked away as he said it and smirked but once he turned to face the girl his expression changed.

"It might take time for me to finish this... and it will probably take my life, but I want your help to do it"

"What do you want me to do?" he said unsure, her face hadn't changed with his joke, any other human would have admitted weaknes but she hadn't and any other human would have looked defeated but she didn't look like it, instead she seemed confident in herself, it made his skin crawl and he felt his un beating heart come up his throat.

"I want you to help me change... into a vampire"

"That's not possible..."

"I'll make it possible"

"That... is"

"Don't worry... you'll be able to change anyone after this... and I don't pretend to be yours, you'll only help me combine the genes so I can become a vampire on my own..."

"Who are you?"

"Just a fool... in love"

Rain started pouring down so hard, so loud it covered the screaming and fighting following her request and in the end the tall man left the mansion with a fearsome pale look on his face, his fanfs painted with blood.

"You'll die... sooner than you thought... and I already feel like I regret all this..."he whispered as he walked down the stairs

"Don't give me so little credit" said a voice from the mansion and he turned around to see the girl, her hair no longer up in a bun but covering her body, her dress drenched in blood, Sanosuke smirked again.

"When will I see you again..."

"I'll call you... just like this time... and then, you'll bring him to me"

"See you then"

He left the place no longer smirking, somehow it seemed so wrong to leave the dying woman alone there, but it had been her choice and he had to go back before his master noticed, not to mention the injury she had given him was not a laughing matter. He opened his coat and saw how drenched in blood it was from the open wound in his side.

"Damnit woman... I hope you're right... cause if you are, you'll see him one day... I promise over this eternal life... I will take him to you if you make it"

END...

PS.: Actually not so... I'll continue this story in another ...aaah story? look for "Stranger", the sequel to this story... I will start publishing it in a couple weeks. Also, I'll start publishing another stories about Kenshin and ..the others... so please read them too.

See you next time!


End file.
